creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Japan class
The Japan class ship was the first ship design to enter the Earth Galactic Force, 3 months prior to the America class ships. The first one known as the TES Penguin was constructed in 2120 and completed in early 2121. These were mainly used as lightly armed and short ranged but manoeuvrable attack ships, and served as major ships during the First Fard Earth War. Yet were taken out of commission along with the America class ships in 2150. Yet in 2250 was re-instated, modernised as a 5 person fighter, along with the America class ship. Design In 2017 famous scientist James McCaghrey did a rough design sketch for a warp capable attack ship. Though only a sketch this piece of work remained untouched for 30 years before in 2047, he found it again. He then spent the proper complete blueprint for a past time hobby for the next three years. His design was loosely based upon Spitfire, a spacecraft from the movie Iron Sky, yet his design was shown to be more powerful and enable it to travel up to 6 light years without the need to refuel. He said in 2055, "I purposely made it lightly armed and short ranged, as for when we are eventually able to travel to other stars, I don't know what would be needed nor the power consumption, yet this does make it manoeuvrable." James also made nuclear power as it's sub-light speed fuel, something that no other Earth designed warp ship had, as this could sometimes cause serious flaws and problems. His plans were left to gather dust for nearly 70 years, until in 2117 two years after the Battle of the Oort Cloud, they were re-discovered, due to a need for military ships to be constructed in the aftermath of the battle. The designs were kept the same, though the one difference made by the engineers and designers was that the ship could travel twice the distance before needing to refuel. As to minimise the risk of failure if the ships were needed to travel to Proxima B. Construction begun in early 2120 near the new Scarlet Station, and in early 2121 the first ship the TES Penguin was completed, with it's sister ship the TES Seal being finished three days later, with another 6 on the drawing board. The ships were 150 metres long, 50 metres high and were 60 metres wide. They could hold 300 ground troops and needed a crew of 75. Between 2120 to 2149 over 15000 of these were made. Pre First Fard Earth War The Japan Class ship was mainly used as a cargo escort vessel to Proxima B. Yet as well as helping with cargo runs for Earths only colony outside their system, they were involved in many other events, such as stopping terrorist movements from 2120 to 2138. They were famous for breaking the speed record and reaching a speed of 2.5C. By 2122 a separatist movement called The True Kings had been born, they bombed Tokyo a Number of times and started to become a real threat. They disliked the fact that Humans as a species were in contact with the Kranctons and the Istari, and wanted to promote them to cease contact with the Kranctons and enslave the Istari, to serve Terra Earth. As Tokyo was the capital for communications incoming to Earth, they bombed the city to try and cease contact with the aliens, or tried to hack it to send inaccurate messages. In 2128 an attack wing of 30 X class system defender space planes appeared under the control of True Kings when during their most famous attack, they managed to attack Scarlet Station, which was under construction. Yet three Japan class ships were located protecting the station. The attack wing attacked, yet after a five minute battle all 30 inferior X class ships were destroyed and only one separatist was alive from the attack. This success was the beginning of the Japan Class rule, and the fear and threat that True Kings presented was greatly undermined. Over the next 5 years, over 125 more skirmishes happened until the True Kings Battle. True Kings War